Alvin and the Bed Sheets
by Bluewolfbat
Summary: Throughout his life, Alvin has had some unexpected moments where either he or his siblings have gotten stuck under bed sheets, and the others mistakenly think they are ghosts. Well one day, when Alvin accidentally gets stuck under his bed sheets after waking up from a nightmare, Alvin is convinced that bed sheets are out to get him! Story is inspired by a pm that I got from KiBoy.
1. Dreams and Getting Stuck

Alvin and the Chipmunks: Alvin and the Bed Sheets

In my stories, I've had Alvin accidentally get stuck under bed sheets, causing his brothers and the Chipettes to think he is a ghost. I got a pm from KiBoy saying 'I don't think Alvin will trust bed sheets ever again'. That saying got me thinking, and I got inspired to write this story. This is a CGI Alvin and the Chipmunks story about why Alvin might not trust bed sheets, and how even when he tries to avoid getting stuck in them, the bed sheets don't always cooperate. Credit goes to KiBoy for inspiring me to write this story. I own nothing expect for the ideas for the story. All Rights Reserved go to _**Bagdasarian Productions.**_ Thank you KiBoy. Anyways, here is the story.

Chapter 1: Dreams and Getting Stuck

In California, there lived six talking chipmunks that could also sing and dance. They were in a band, and the bands names were called _**Alvin and the Chipmunks**_and _**The Chipettes**_. The chipmunk's names were Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor and they lived with their adoptive dad/song writer, Dave.

It was dark outside, which meant that everyone was asleep. Well, everyone except for a chipmunk in red pajamas. Alvin was dreaming, but it wasn't a nice dream; it was a nightmare:

_Alvin was dreaming about having fun with his brothers and the Chipettes on the island, but as Alvin was running through the jungle, he got his foot stuck in the dirt. Alvin tried to pull his foot out, but ended up falling forward into the dirt, which was now soft, and water-like. Alvin struggled to get out, and as he did, he noticed that the more struggled, the more he sank down. This could only mean one thing; quicksand! Alvin looked around and called out for his siblings, but nobody came. Alvin kept trying to call for help, but his calls went unanswered. Alvin saw some green vines near the quicksand, but he couldn't reach them no matter how hard he tried. Soon, Alvin was sinking faster than he thought possible, and with a final breath of air Alvin called out: "Simon! Theodore! Brittany! Jeanette! Eleanor! Dave! Somebody, help me!" Alvin soon sank under the quicksand; consumed, and vanishing without a trace._

Alvin suddenly woke up, grateful that it was just a nightmare. However, as Alvin was about to get out of bed, he noticed that he somehow got under his bed sheet. '_I probably got stuck under my bed sheets because I was panicking in the nightmare_' Alvin thought to himself. Alvin then attempted to get his bed sheet off, but the sheet wouldn't budge off of him. It just moved, but didn't come off of Alvin's body or head. Alvin tired over and over again, but the bed sheet wouldn't cooperate. Alvin realized that being nice to his bed sheet was probably the wrong way to go, and he started to aggressively try getting his bed sheet off of himself. This didn't work either, because Alvin just ended up not getting out, and got either lost or tangled even more under his bed sheet. Alvin stopped fighting his bed sheet in order to catch his breath, letting the sheet just float down, and cover the chipmunk again. Soon, Alvin started getting concerned about his safety, and did the only thing he could think of; panic and cry out for help.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Help! Help! Somebody help me! I'm stuck! Get me outta here! Come on,… Stupid bed sheet! Help! I can't see!" Alvin cried out as he struggled to get out of his bed sheet. Unfortunately, Alvin was running under the bed sheet so much that he didn't notice that he was running towards the side of his bunk bed.

"Whoa!" Alvin yelled in surprise as he fell off of his bunk bed, and down to the floor still trapped under his bed sheet. As Alvin continued to struggle to get out, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor all woke up and saw their fellow chipmunk under the bed sheet making futile attempts to escape.

"Ah! It's a ghost!" Theodore cried out seeing his bed sheet covered brother struggle, before Theodore hid under his own covers in fear. Simon looked closely at this 'ghost', and thought of something.

"Wait a minute, ghosts wear white bed sheets; not _red_ ones!" Simon said still watching the bed sheet covered chipmunk struggle. Simon then got out of his own bed, and jumped up onto Alvin's bed. Sure enough, both Alvin and his red bed sheets were gone. Simon quickly realized what happened.

"Oh no! Alvin!" Simon yelled before jumping his brother's bunk beds, and ran over to the 'ghost'. Poor Alvin was still struggling under his bed sheet, when Simon said: "Alvin? Alvin, are you under there?" The bed sheet covered chipmunk stopped and replied back: "Simon! Help me! Get this sheet off of me!" Simon grabbed the bed sheet as he helped out his brother to get out. Once Alvin was out, the two chipmunk brothers hugged each other, while everyone else joined them.

"Thank you, Simon. I was worried that I was going to be stuck under that bed sheet forever!" Alvin said separating from the hug. Simon smiled and replied: "It's just a bed sheet, Alvin. It's not like you meant to get stuck under there on purpose." Alvin's face expression then changed from happy to concern.

"But what if the bed sheets are after me?! I've gotten stuck under them more than once; when you my tail was injured and you tried to help me get to bed, when I got tangled in the sheets and you and Theodore thought I was a ghost, your bed sheet tent collapsing on us. The bed sheets are trying to get me!" Alvin yelled.

Oh boy! Are the bed sheets after Alvin, or not? Read and review please.


	2. Being Ridiculous

Chapter 2: Being Ridiculous

Everyone looked at Alvin like he had lost his mind when he claimed that the bed sheets were trying to get him. True, both the Chipmunks and Chipettes had gotten their fair share in getting stuck under bed sheets, and the others thinking they were ghosts, but all of _those_ situations were totally accidental and unexpected. Simon rolled his eyes as he said: "Alvin, all of those moments where we got stuck under the bed sheets were complete accidents. You're being ridiculous!"

"I disagree, Simon. Haven't you ever noticed that whenever the bed sheets trap you or Theodore under them it's usually done in a silly and funny way? I on the other hand, get stuck under the bed sheets when I am _not_ having a good time, and when I least expect it. That only proves my point from before; the bed sheets are out to get me!" Alvin pointed out. Simon rolled his eyes again as he stated: "Alvin, this is absurd. People and animals get stuck in bed sheets by accident all the time! That's why people dress up as bed sheet ghosts for Halloween."

"Yeah, but people or chipmunks don't get stuck under bed sheets whenever they are trying to sleep or have fun!" Alvin retorted. Again, Simon didn't listen to his brother. He, along with Theodore, and the Chipettes thought that Alvin was being ridiculous. Alvin was the only one who thought that bed sheets didn't like him. Soon, the subject was dropped when they heard Dave call them from downstairs.

Everyone then decided to go have food rather than talking about bed sheet ghosts. Alvin however, was the last one to follow the others.

"I know that the bed sheets are after me, and I'll prove it if I have too!" Alvin muttered to himself as he tried to put his red bed sheets back on his bed before he went downstairs to join the others for breakfast.

Breakfast was toaster waffles as usual. Dave and the six chipmunks all talked about what they were going to do during the day; Simon and Jeanette were going to hang out and read, Theodore and Eleanor were going to look at new recipes, and Alvin and Brittany were going to play video games, and try to have fun.

Soon, breakfast was over. However, before Dave went to go clean the dishes, he said: "Oh, before I forget, I want all of you to change your bed sheets so we can put new ones on."

Alvin wasn't happy to hear this news, and almost instantly got nervous. '_Ah nuts! Why?! Why out of all the days in the week did today have to be the day where I have to deal with bed sheets?!_' Alvin thought to himself. Alvin suddenly got a very uncomfortable feeling that something would go wrong.

Thank you for reading and I'll update soon. Read and review please.


	3. Alvin's Bed Sheet Attack

Chapter 3: Alvin's Bed Sheet Attack

After breakfast, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor all then went back upstairs in order to get their bed sheets off of their beds so that the sheets could be cleaned, and by the end of the day, the Chipmunks and Chipettes would get new bed sheets.

Everyone pulled their covers and blankets back so that could get to their bed sheets and pull them out. Alvin did the same as the others, but was apprehensive about getting his bed sheets. He had gotten trapped under them this morning, what if it happened again? That was exactly the one thing that Alvin _didn't_ want to have happen. Nevertheless, Alvin carefully grabbed his bed sheets, and began to pull them off.

At first, Alvin was able to get his bed sheets off with no problem. However, as he kept pulling on them, he accidentally tripped on the sheets causing the edge of his bed sheets to go flying out of his paws, into the air, and then back down on top of Alvin covering from head to tail.

"Ahhhhhh! Ah come on! Not again! Help! Help! Somebody get me outta here!" Alvin cried out struggling to get out of his bed sheets again. Alvin tried hard to get out of his bed sheets, but couldn't find a way out!

Suddenly, the bed sheet covered Alvin tripped, fell onto the floor, and just like that morning, was on the floor yelling out for help trying to get out of the bed sheets.

"Help! I'm stuck! I can't see anything under here! Somebody help! The sheets are attacking me! The sheets are attack me! I can't see! Help!" Alvin cried out while he continued to get lost under the bed sheets.

Simon then went over and helped Alvin get the bed sheet off. Alvin gave Simon a look of gratitude, while Simon just stared at him.

"Like I said before; 'you're being ridiculous'. Also Alvin, you do realize I won't be able to help get you out of the bed sheets all the time," Simon said to Alvin.

"Yes, I know that Simon. But it's not my fault! I just do whatever it is I normally would do, but once the bed sheets get the opportunity, they find a way to trap me under them so I can't get out! The fact that my bed sheets trapped me under them twice today only proves my point; the bed sheets are out to get me!" Alvin replied. Alvin then turned around and kicked the bed sheet! The bed sheet flew into the air and landed on Alvin again.

"Ah! Help!" Alvin yelled before getting the bed sheet off of himself. Alvin growled, and then shouted: "That's why I will never trust bed sheets ever again!"

Credit goes to KiBoy for the last quote. I'll update soon. Read and review please.


	4. Laundry Mayhem

Chapter 4: Laundry Mayhem

It took a few minutes, but once each Chipmunk and Chipette got the sheets off of their beds, they dragged their bed sheets down the stairs and threw their bed sheets in the laundry basket that was at the bottom of the stairs. Alvin was the last one to put his bed sheets in the laundry basket.

However, when Alvin dragged his bed sheets down the stairs, he tripped on the stairs, causing himself to roll down the stairs, get tangled in his bed sheets, and fell into the laundry basket! Poor Alvin was stuck under his red bed sheets again, with no idea that he was with the rest of the laundry.

"Help! Help! I'm stuck! It's dark! Dave, help! Get me outta here!" Alvin yelled trying to get out of his bed sheet. Unfortunately, nobody came to his rescue.

Dave picked up the rest of the sheets that were in the laundry basket and headed downstairs to do the laundry, unaware that Alvin was inside the laundry basket, stuck under his sheets.

Dave put the Chipmunks and Chipettes bed sheets in the washer individually so the colors wouldn't mix together. Lastly, Dave did Alvin's bed sheets. As he picked the red bed sheets up however, Dave got the surprise of his life!

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Help! Help! What's going on?! Get me outta here! Help!" Alvin screamed upon feeling the bed sheets being lifted and not knowing that he was about to be put into the washer. Fortunately, Dave dropped the red bed sheets down once he heard Alvin scream!

It took Alvin a little while to get out of his red bed sheets, but when he did, Alvin was relieved that he could breathe again! Once Alvin calmed down, Dave picked Alvin up in his hands and looked at him.

"Alvin! Oh my goodness! Alvin, are you okay?" Dave asked in a concerned voice.

"Yes Dave, I'm alright!" Alvin replied before explaining how he accidently got stuck under the bed sheets. When Alvin was done, Dave understood and hugged him.

"It's okay, Alvin. The good news is that you're alright," Dave said putting Alvin back down on the ground.

"Thank you Dave," Alvin replied before running back upstairs and going into the living room to watch TV.

The rest of the day was pretty much normal, and after the bed sheets were all cleaned, Dave put them away. Afterwards, all of the Chipmunks and Chipettes put their bed sheets back onto their beds, but Dave the sheets back on Alvin's bed since he didn't want Alvin to get stuck under the sheets again.

Thank you for reading, and I'll update soon. Read and review please.


	5. The Clothesline

Chapter 5: The Clothesline

Several days later, it was another nice day and everyone was outside. It was slightly breezy but nothing too bad. All of the Chipmunks and Chipettes were playing around, while Dave was taking the laundry off of the clothesline. Dave would have washed the other laundry yesterday, but the laundry basket was full.

Soon, it got really windy and the Chipmunks and Chipettes all stopped playing.

"Quick! Everyone get in the house!" Dave told Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor. They all nodded their heads and obeyed. However, just before Alvin was about to follow the others into the house, he turned around and looked at Dave with concern.

"Dave! What about you?!" Alvin called out loudly so Dave could hear him. Alvin knew Dave was taking down the laundry from the clothesline, but he couldn't do it all by himself!

"Don't worry about me Alvin. I'll be inside soon. I just have to get the rest of this.." Dave reply was interrupted when a blast of wind came and blew a big, white bed sheet off of the clothesline! Now the white bed sheet was being blown towards Alvin! Dave had to warn him!

"Alvin! Look out for the bed sheet!" Dave yelled, hoping his son would hear him in time. Alvin looked at Dave confusion, since the wind was making it hard to hear him.

"What? Dave, what did you say? – Oh no! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Alvin screamed, trying to hear what Dave had said, and instead got covered by the white bed sheet as it blew on top of him.

"Dave, help! Get me outta here!" Alvin yelled as he attempted to get out of the bed sheet, but was having a hard time getting out due to the wind. Dave luckily was able to all of the laundry put away into the laundry basket, before turning around and seeing Alvin who was still stuck under the white bed sheet!

"Oh my goodness! Alvin!" Dave yelled as he ran over to his bed sheet covered son. Dave then put the laundry basket inside of the house, and helped the bed sheet covered Alvin into the house before closing the door and locking it.

"Dave! Where are you?! I'm stuck! Help!" Alvin cried out in confusion.

"Alvin!" Dave exclaimed as he helped Alvin get out of the bed sheet. Once Alvin was free, Dave grabbed Alvin and gently gave him a hug.

"Alvin, thank goodness you're okay. I tried to warn you, but you must not have heard me. I'm sorry," Dave apologized as he hugged his chipmunk son.

"Apology accepted Dave," Alvin replied as he hugged Dave back.

Thank you for reading and I'll update soon. Read and review please.


	6. The Parachute

Chapter 6: The Parachute

After Dave and Alvin separated from the hug, the Chipmunks and Chipettes all went to watch TV, while Dave put the white bed sheet and the other laundry away. Soon, everyone was just hanging out, until Dave looked at his watch and then got up.

"Okay, I need to go get some groceries. While I'm gone, Simon's in charge and please try not to cause any trouble!" Dave told the Chipmunks and Chipettes. Everyone nodded until Alvin stopped and asked: "Wait! What are we supposed to do if the power goes out?"

"Well, you can play a board game, talk to each other -" Dave stopped in mid-sentence as he thought of another idea. Dave then went upstairs, and after a minute or too, he came back holding a bed sheet.

"- Or you can use this old bed sheet as a parachute. You can use it for other activities too," Dave said putting the old, white bed sheet on the couch. After that, Dave grabbed his coat, keys, said goodbye to the Chipmunks and Chipettes and left. The Chipmunks and the Chipettes now had the house all to themselves.

Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor all went back to watching TV. A few hours later however, the six chipmunks got bored of the TV and turned it off. Alvin then went upstairs to go listen to a CD. Everyone else meanwhile, just sat on the couch and looked at the bed sheet that Dave left for them. They all looked at each other and smiled.

"Let's play with the bed sheet! It'll be fun!" Theodore suggested. Simon, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor all had the same thought and agreed with Theodore. The five chipmunks then grabbed the white bed sheet, unfolded it, spread the bed sheet out, went on different sides of the bed sheet, grabbed the edges of the bed sheet, and lifted the sheet up into the air!

"Yay!" Simon, Theodore, and the Chipettes all cried out cheerfully as they watched the sheet make a mushroom-like shape in the air and then float back down. They continued doing this, giggling at how much fun they were having.

"It's too bad Alvin isn't here to enjoy this," Simon said while his siblings just nodded their heads. After a second or two of silence, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor went back to playing with the bed sheet as a parachute while giggling with glee.

Alvin on the other hand, was listening to one of his favorite CDs, when he suddenly heard giggling. 'What on earth are they giggling about?' Alvin thought to himself. Alvin was now curious, so he turned the music off and went back downstairs to see what all the commotion was about. Once Alvin got downstairs, he quickly saw the others using the old, white bed sheet as a parachute. Alvin was apprehensive; he wanted to go over to his siblings and join in on the fun, but was concerned about getting stuck under the bed sheet parachute. After a minute of thinking about it, Alvin decided to join his siblings.

"May I join you?" Alvin asked as he walked over to Simon, watching the bed sheet parachute float down to the ground. Everyone stared at Alvin for a minute before Simon replied: "Of course you can, Alvin."

Alvin then grabbed the edge of the bed sheet, stood next to Simon, and started lifting the white bed sheet into the air with the others. As they played, the Chipmunks and the Chipettes all played games with the bed sheet parachute. They sat on the bed sheet one by one as the others lifted the bed sheet, sending the sitting chipmunk into the air, almost like a trampoline. They would also lift the bed sheet into the air while the Chipmunks and Chipettes ran under the bed sheet individually, before the bed sheet fell on top of them. The six chipmunks did this game several times, and soon, it was Alvin's turn. He was currently standing next to Brittany and Eleanor, and if he ran across, he would end up next to Simon and Theodore.

"Are you ready, Alvin?" Simon asked, waiting for his brother to give the signal. Alvin smiled, and then replied: "I'm ready, Simon!"

"Okay! Everybody lift the sheet on three. One… Two … Three!" Simon instructed as Alvin prepared himself. Soon, the white bed sheet went hi into the air, and after getting a good start, Alvin ran under the big bed sheet towards his brothers. Unfortunately, while Alvin ran, he thought that he was going to make it over to his brothers, but accidentally tripped and fell.

"Alvin quick, get up! The bed sheet's falling!" Simon cried out, warning his brother. Alvin got up, and then looked up. Simon was eight; the bed sheet was starting to go down. Alvin gasped as he ran again, hoping to get to his brothers in time. Alvin ran as fast as he could, and was about to get to the end, but was too late.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Alvin screamed as the white bed sheet parachute fell right on top of Alvin! Every gasped as they watched Alvin struggle to get out of the bed sheet.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! Help! Somebody get me outta here! I can't see anything! Please, somebody help me! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Alvin screamed while struggling under the bed sheet.

"ALVIN!" Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor all cried out as they ran over to help Alvin out of the bed sheet. Once the bed sheet was off, Alvin quickly realized that he was no longer trapped and hugged his siblings.

"Thank you all for saving me," Alvin said after he hugged everyone.

Thank you for reading and I'll update soon. If you have any idea suggestions for chapters, PLEASE leave them in a review. I'd greatly appreciate it. I'm currently having Writing Block and I need help. Thank you and read and review please.


End file.
